Super psycho love 6
by HetaEliza
Summary: Francis&Lizzy kitalálták a tervet, hogy hogyan kapják el Arthurt, a terv sikeres volt, ám vannak benne túrpisságok, na meg egy szép baki. FIGYELMEZTETÉS: Yaoi jelenet van benne és trágár beszéd. Párosok: FraHun, és egy kicsi FrUk


**_Super psycho love_**

_Magyarázat: Itatás: egy olyan kínzóeszköz amellyel egy csövet dugnak le az áldozat gyomrába és folyamatosan öntik bele a vizet, ez puffadáshoz, pisilési kényszerhez, és egyéb kényelmetlenségekhez vezet._

Órákon át agyaltak a terven, mikor Francisnek eszébe jutott valami.

- Mi lenne ha itatást[1] végeznénk rajta? Az nem olyan durva...

- Kezdőlökésnek talán jó... és ha akkor sem adja oda a szert?

- Akkor mást vetünk be..

A lány bólintott, majd együtt kimentek, hogy magukhoz csalják Arthurt. A brit be kapta a csalit, majd Lizzy elbújt és hátulról lefogta, majd elvonszolta magukhoz. Bevitték a kínzó terembe, és hozzá kötötték egy székhez.

- Mondd el hol van a szer, amitől Lizzy újra normális lesz!

- Háh, szerinted én azt el fogom mondani?

- Ha nem mondod, akkor ezeket vetem be. - Mondta Lizzy elme beteg mosollyal az arcán.

- Oka is van, hogy miért tettem ilyenné...

Erre Lizzy és Francis nagyot nézett.

- Mégis mi? - kérdezte a francia.

- Mi az, hogy mégis mi?! Elmondjam, mi volt a tervem ezzel?

- Mond...

- Azt gondoltam... ha Lizzy őrült lesz, akkor nem fogsz többé rá mászni, és akkor én vissza változtatom, és... úgy gondoltam,hogy akkor örülni fog, hogy lekoptattalak róla, és egyszer én szerezhetnék meg egy nőt...és nem TE!

- De azzal, hogy dilissé teszed, majd miután visszaváltoztatnád, nem hinném, hogy rögvest rád cuppanna... gondolkozz mielőtt hülyeséget csinálsz! Különben is az igazi Lizzy már belém szeretett~

- Azt mégis hogy? - mérgelődött az angol.

- Egy bizonyos 'varázslat' kellett hozzá. És még akkor se tiltakozott mielőtt lefeküdtünk~

- HOGY MIIII?

- Sőt, inkább ő kezdeményezett - mosolygott, hogy még jobban húzza az angol agyát.

- Elmehetsz a jó édes kurva anyádba! - kiabált rá és próbálta ki oldozni magát.

- Nem mész sehova... - Nézett Lizzy őrült tekintettel a britre,aki megijedt.

- Na akkor, hol van a szer? - mondta már kicsit idegesebben Francis.

- Nem mondom meg!

Francis ránézett Lizzyre aki már hozta a csövet majd Francis lefogta, és kinyitotta a brit száját majd lizzy ledugta a csövet, és bele folyatta a vízet, közbe kérdezgették tőle, hogy végre meg mondja e, de csak csóválta a fejét.

Majd mikor el fogyott a víz, fel kötötték iggy kezeit és lábait ülő helyzetbe a levegőbe, majd egy kis piramisra ültették rá, ez volt a Júdásszék.

Tovább faggatták, de akkor sem mondta meg. Lizzynek már kezdet elege lenni, így egy hüvelykszorítót tett az angol 10 ujjára, és össze szorította azokat, amik már ripityára törtek a csontok. De ez sem hatott. Francisnek viszont támadt egy ötlete, de az körülményes volt. _Megvan, kiküldöm Lizzyt, hogy menjen el addig Angliába, hogy fenyegesse meg őket, én meg addig intézem a dolgom, és majd ott találkozunk._ **- **Gondolta, majd így is tett, és Lizzy elment.

A britet ki kötötte a nyújtó padra, majd le vetkőztette.

- Te meg mi a frászt csinálsz?!

- Ha máshogy nem, de így ki fogod nyögni azt, ami kell!

Majd magáról is le vette a ruhákat és könnyedén behatolt a britbe.

- Ahhh te állat! - kiáltott fel, hisz' nem kicsit fájt még a kis szűz pöcsnek.

- Ezt neked, hogy tönkre tetted az életemet! Miattad vesztettem el Jeanne-t, és most Lizzytől is meg akarsz fosztani! - És még erősebben tolta be és ki. Majd 10 perc éles fájdalom( Iggynek persze) végül kinyögte.

- Jójó elmondom...csak...hagyd...abba...!

_na végre..._- Gondolta majd Iggy elmondta, hogy a szekrényén van, egy fekete üvegben. Francis felhívta Lizzyt, majd a lány meg kereste a szert, és vissza rohant vele, közben Iggyt Francis el engedte, ő meg felöltözött.

_Végre...meg kaphatom a rendes Lizzyt akiről mindig is álmodtam! _- Örült a gondolatnak a francia, de mikor Lizzy ki öntötte volna egy pohárba a szert, kicsúszott a kezéből, és eltört az üveg, és ki folyt a szer.

- NEEE! - akadt ki Francis. - Most meg mi a búvalbélelt faszomat csináljunk?! - már nagyon ki volt, így már saját magához nem volt 'karakter hű' .


End file.
